1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera, and more particularly to a digital camera which can capture a moving image and records a captured moving image in a file.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera has been known which can capture a moving image as well as a still image, such as dsc-SX550 manufactured by SANYO Electric Co., Ltd. This camera has a function of jointing a plurality of captured moving image data.
On the other hand, a video camera which records moving images on a magnetic tape can continuously record the moving images on one magnetic tape in captured order as long as the magnetic tape is unchanged.
However, the video camera has problems of difficulty in search since various kinds of moving image data including different capturing dates, places, situations or the like are continuously recorded on one magnetic tape in captured order, and complicated capturing with magnetic tapes changed for each kind of data.
Each moving image data captured by the digital camera which can capture the moving image is recorded in a new file for each capturing, and has a thumbnail or the like for index display. Therefore, the moving image can be selected from the index displayed thumbnails and played back, but it is difficult to search a desired file from the thumbnails since a new file is created for each capturing of the moving image to thereby provide enormous number of files.
A digital camera having the function of jointing the plurality of moving images can joint and collect the plurality of files, but has a problem of complicated operation in jointing a large number of files. Generally, the moving data are desirably jointed in time order, but there is a possibility that the data are not jointed in time order because of operation errors or the like.